Out of the Woodwork
by Skymouth
Summary: Launchpad’s little sister Loopy announces her engagement. But it’s not exactly what Launchpad nor Darkwing had hoped for. Rating may be upped in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Woodwork

Part I

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Darkwing Duck Fanfic

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck and subsequent characters belong to Disney Studios. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.

Summary: Launchpad's little sister Loopy announces her engagement. But it's not exactly what Launchpad nor Darkwing had hoped for. Rating may be upped in later chapters.

(AN: Yes, this is a fic that was on my old account. I edited it up a bit and am reposting it. I may have to up the ratings later, but for right now it's all good! Please read, review, and enjoy!)

*****

Gos's arm dove into the mailbox. She fished around, looking to see if her package had yet arrived. No such luck! In fact, none of the mail in the mailbox was for her. So she stuffed it all back into the box in disgust and dashed into the house. She needed to get ready for a soccer tryout right after school.

She glanced at the watch on her arm. 'Dad better not have forgotten he's my ride to the field!' She took note of the empty house. He had fifteen minutes to get home before he was officially late which would make her late, which would hurt her chances at even qualifying for the team. Gosalyn launched herself upstairs and careened into the door to her room. In haste, she threw her backpack onto the floor. Digging in the pile of clothes that replaced the floor in her closet, she finally found her soccer jersey that she had meant to wash after the final game last year. But it had never made it to the laundry room. She sniffed the shirt and shrugged. Didn't matter how you smelled, it was how well you PLAYED that counted!

Gos changed her clothes and hurried back downstairs and impatiently waited for her father to come home.

The minutes ticked away, and Gos was blackly scowling by the time she heard the car pull into the driveway at last. She checked her watch… she may just make it after all… barely, if she could get her dad to hedge around a few of the speeding laws to get there. He never sped unless he was 'on duty.'

She grabbed her duffle bag and water bottle and hurried out to the car. Sliding into the front passenger seat, she took note of her father's conspicuous absence.

"Don't tell me, Launchpad, Dad has to work, huh?" She grimaced. She loved fighting crime 'unofficially' along side her father and would often go out of her way to become a part of the investigation even when she was asked not to. It was one of the few ways she got to spend time with her adoptive parent. But she did not enjoy it when it interfered with stuff that was important to her, stuff that helped make her appear to be normal to everyone else.

"Sorry, Gos. You know how he is. He DID remember your try out though, or else I wouldn't even be here." The big duck beside her tried to placate her. For someone who tended to be rather dense, Launchpad could be quite empathetic when you least expected it.

She sighed and sagged in her seat as her second guardian put the car in reverse and backed them out of the driveway.

"We'll be late." Gos told him, trying to hide the disappointment. It had been important to her for her father to have been there. The fact that he had remembered stifled a smidgen of that disappointment and even though she loved Launchpad like a second father figure, he was no substitute.

"I'll step on the gas." Launchpad replied.

Well, at least he wasn't afraid to speed, Gos thought to herself as she watched the scenery blur by her window on their way to the field.

Launchpad and Gos pulled back into the driveway at the Mallard house after the tryouts were over. Gos was in a better mood and fairly skipped into the house. She saw her father sitting on the couch, watching the news. He looked tired but still smiled upon her entrance.

"Sorry I couldn't make the tryout's, Gos." He said, "but crime knows no time."

Gos inwardly shuddered at her dad's typical attempt at being clever.

"So, how'd ya do, kiddo?" Drake asked.

"Made forward! 'Cause I'm such a strong kicker. I can aim spot on too!" She said none too proudly.

Launchpad added his own two cents, "She was the best they had out there."

Gosalyn beamed happily.

"So, does this mean you're going to run ALL over the field again and wear yourself out before the end of the first half? They give out positions to keep that from happening, ya know." Drake asked, his eyebrow quirked. He knew his daughter. She'd try to carry the whole team if she could.

She shrugged. "Well, like Launchpad says, I'm the best they got. We'll see what happens when the season starts."

"Oh, by the way, Launchpad, this letter came for you." Drake stood and handed his partner the envelope. "Who's Loopy?"

A silly smile broadened the big duck's face, "My little sis! Hey-hey!" He ripped open the letter with enthusiasm.

Gos, on tip-toe, tried to whisper into her father's ear, "Launchpad has a family?"

Drake shrugged, feeling just as perplexed. It was news to him to. "Sooooo, how's she doing?"

"Yeah, and how come you never mentioned her before?" Gos wanted to know. "She some undercover spy or something? In trouble with the law? Come on, Launchpad!"

"Just… well," Launchpad still hadn't completely gotten over his feelings of inadequacy when it came to his successful family. In truth, it had been years since he'd heard from any one of them. It hurt him that they had drifted apart so much and he had to wonder if it was somehow his fault. "They're always traveling 'cause of their international air show. I never really know where they are." He finally admitted.

"They're all pilots too?" Gos asked.

"They're the best!" Launchpad couldn't help but gush. He'd always wanted to be able to keep up in the air with his family. He was a skilled pilot, to a point. He knew he'd never make it to their level, though. "Dad used to be a pilot in the Navy. When he retired, he took flying to a whole new level."

Drake could hear the envy in his friends tone and was all the more curious to meet the family of the duck. He also had to wonder if any of them actually knew how to land.

"Hey! She's going to be in town this weekend, and ya know what else? She's engaged!" Launchpad relayed to them excitedly. "Can she stay here, DW? Pleeeease?"

"She can stay in my room, I can stay at Honker's." Gos suggested.

Launchpad pleadingly stared at Drake.

"Oh, okay." Drake gave in. 'Well,' the crime fighter thought to himself, 'this was going to be interesting.'

The news was still blaring and Drake went to shut it off. It was time to get some dinner fixed. He went to the set to do just that when Tom Lockjaw happily reported a breaking news story. Out of habit, Drake watched. One never knew when Darkwing would be needed!

"An attempt has been made on the life of the richest duck in the world in Duckburg. His limo exploded into a ball of fire from a bomb. No injuries or deaths reported. Mr. McDuck has refused police protection and defiantly goes about his daily activities. The local police have followed up on some leads but won't tell us anything until they are certain. No sketches of the perpetrators have been forthcoming as of yet. We will keep you updated as the story develops.

"Now, onto other news… the cast of the soap opera Ducks of Our Lives is in tears as heart throb Tom Stork storms off the set in a huff…" Drake turned the television off.

"I think we're needed in Duckburg, LP." Drake went into business mode in a flash.

Launchpad looked pale. "Someone's after Mr McD! I gotta see him!"

Drake snorted, "You think you can waltz into the house of the richest duck in the world unannounced?"

"Sure! I used to do it all the time! He used to be my boss." Launchpad revealed.

"You're… kidding. LP! You never told me you worked for the richest duck in the world!" Darkwing was aghast.

Gos look dumbstruck too, "Wow, LP! You must be rich! You act like you never have money!"

Launchpad looked sheepish, "Well, how'd ya THINK he became the richest duck in the world? By PAYING his hirelings?"

Drake sighed, disappointed.

"Can I go with you guys? Please? Scrooge McDuck is famous!" Gos begged feverishly.

"I'M famous." The crime fighter snorted, feeling insulted.

"Yeah, but Mr. McDuck is both rich AND famous." Gos put her hands on her hips to make a point.

So after our caped crusader donned his purple uniform, they elected to take the Thunderquack out to the McDuck mansion. Gosalyn managed to talk her way in on the outing. Launchpad was feeling anxious. The news reporter had said no one was hurt at the scene, which was odd. Duckworth always stayed with the limo when Mr. McDuck was out. Not that Launchpad wished any harm upon the faithful old butler, but his slowly plodding mental gears wondered about that. Where had Duckworth been at the time?

It was only a few short minutes before they reached the rich ducks property. Launchpad had a designated favorite crashing zone on the field during his tenure as one of Scrooge's employee's and he aimed for that spot. It was easy to aim for… the grass was still charred having never been able to grow back even though years had passed since his last crash there.

Long used to LP's skills, DW and Gos took their usual positions as the pilot landed. After climbing out of the vehicle that actually looked like it could fly again without too much work, DW had to hurry to catch up to LP who kept a brisk pace straight to the front door of the mansion.

They were only a few feet away from the door when it opened. A young teenaged girl greeted them with a worried smile.

"Thought that crash sounded familiar, Launchpad."

"Woah, Webby? That you?" Launchpad had forgotten it'd been so long since he'd seen the family last. She looked so grown up! When had that happened? He stared at her dumbstruck at the drastic change.

She nodded then approached and gave him a long hug. "You came to see Uncle Scrooge."

"Webby! You shouldn't be answering the door! Get away from there!" Someone yelled from within the house.

Webbigail sighed then waved everyone in then shut the door. "The boys have been watching me like a hawk. I don't know why I can't just go about my day like normal like I always do… Uncle Scrooge does." She sighed feeling saddened and a bit stressed by her newfound restrictions.

"I imagine they're only looking out for your safety, young lady." Darkwing said as he took a gander of the mansions insides. "Whoever is after your Uncle might decide to go after a much easier target and one who might hurt your Uncle more."

Webby paled. "I--- I hadn't thought of that." Then she took in the strangely dressed duck standing in the foyer. "Um, who ARE you?"

Before Darkwing could bluster out an answer, Launchpad hastily replied, "This is Darkwing Duck. I'm working for him now-a days. In fact, he's why we're here. He's a crime fighter." Then he belated remembered Gosalyn, "Um, this is Gosalyn. She's the daughter of a friend of mine."

Webby's eyebrows rose, then she turned to Launchpad. "You left Uncle Scrooge to work with him?"

"Well, heh, no, not necessarily." Launchpad told her.

"Hey!" The conversation was interrupted by a trio of young ducks coming down the stairs. "Launchpad? That really you?"

"Hi, Huey! Duey and Luey!" Launchpad happily greeted his former Woodchucks. They were also taller then he remembered. And when had their voices changed?

"If you came to see Uncle Scrooge, you just missed him. He's gone over to the Bin." Huey replied as the three boys came to a stand beside Webby. "Who are these people?"

"Not reporters." Luey said with some decision as he also gave DW a curious stare.

Darkwing sighed. Didn't ANYONE in Duckburg know who he was? It was just over the river from Saint Canard, for crying out loud! What was it going to take for him to make a name for himself?

"I'm Darkwing Duck. I solve crimes for a living." He said rather petulantly.

"I'm Gosalyn Mallard! Doing a project for school!" When it came to lying, Gos was a professional, "So, who do you think did it?"

The boys and Webby looked at each other. "Well---" Duey said slowly, "We aren't supposed to tell anyone what the police think."

"But what the police think isn't official." Luey countered.

"Officially unofficial." Duey reminded.

"Well, this guy solves crimes for a living, maybe if we give him something to go on, he might find something the police might've missed." Luey continued. "A witness thought he might've seen a Beagle Boy sniffing around the area about an hour before the bomb went off. But all the Beagle Boy's are in jail. So we don't know if it's the truth or not."

"The Beagle Boys again?" Launchpad sighed. "Won't they EVER give up? They've been hounding Mr. McD for years, DW."

"Really? Well, that's interesting." Darkwing mulled over the only clue they had. "Not much of a clue if they're all in jail. The police must have already interrogated all of them, am I right?"

The boys shrugged, "We don't know. They don't tell us much. We're only kids, after all."

"You sure ALL of them are in jail?" Darkwing asked.

Launchpad knew something was bothering DW, but didn't know what. "As far as we know. We can always ask the police-"

Darkwing dismissed that idea instantly, "The police never like to deal with me. Call me a vigilante, like it's a bad word."

"You don't think all of them are in jail, do you?" Gosalyn replied, easily reading her father.

"Somehow, somewhere, a Beagle Boy slipped through the cracks of the justice system." Darkwing said darkly, trying to think. But he had such little information that conclusions would be impossible.

"Uncle Scrooge went down to the jail himself. All the Beagle Boys were accounted for." Luey said.

"Wait." Huey interrupted after thinking for a moment, "All of the Beagle Boys WERE in jail. But that still leaves one out…"

Duey and Luey jumped on that track and both replied eagerly, "Ma Beagle!"

"Yeah, Uncle Scrooge never said anything about HER being in the jail." Luey recollected.

"Well, what do you know?" Darkwing grinned. "Don't happen to know where her hideout is, would you?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Woodwork

Part II

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Darkwing Duck Fanfic

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck and subsequent characters belong to Disney Studios. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.

Summary: Launchpad's little sister Loopy announces her engagement. But it's not exactly what Launchpad nor Darkwing had hoped for. Darkwing Duck/Ducktales crossover.

(AN: Okay, so I adjusted Gos's age to 19 instead of the original 12 from when I had first started the fic years ago. I am going somewhere with this and plan on Webby to be 18.)

*****

As they proceeded to Ma Beagle's hideout, Launchpad asked another favor of Darkwing. "Say, DW, do ya think you can cool the crime fighting business while Loopy's here? I don't want her to worry."

"Well, LP, I'll try, but the bad guys might have other ideas. Besides, I'd be more worried about your safety behind the wheel of an airplane then behind a bad guy's fist if I were your sister."

"Gee, thanks, DW!" Launchpad said brightly, clearly missing Darkwing's habitual jibe of the pilot's flying skills. The masked mallard just rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"I can't believe I was able to talk Gos into staying out of harms way for a change." Darkwing said in wonder. His wayward daughter had nearly jumped at the chance to stay behind at the mansion. She'd get a tour from Scrooge's nephew's and Webby.

"Good thing we didn't tell her we were going to Mr. McD's Money Bin next or else she wouldn't've." Launchpad relayed to his buddy.

Darkwing sighed. He'd heard stories about the near fortress of money. He had to wonder if half the things he'd heard about it were true. He'd asked LP and the big duck had seemed to confirm most of the stories.

'It's just one great, big temptation for those who have not." Darkwing said, nearly disgusted.

Launchpad shrugged. "It's only been breeched a couple of times, and one of those had to be by magic." He snapped his beak shut, forgetting in that instant that Darkwing and Morgana were at odds with each other and any word about magic only drove Dark seemingly into a depression. "Sorry, DW."

"Yeah, yeah." Darkwing waved him off unhappily.

He and Morg had hit a rough spot in their relationship for the past month. Darkwing had suspected her of using her magic for ill gains again and she had sworn she hadn't. He didn't know if he could believe her and he knew she knew that and it angered her. So they had yelled at each other--- needlessly. Dark hadn't seen her in nearly three weeks.

"But hey, one more big crime bust before Loopy gets here should brighten your mood, right, DW?" Launchpad said hopefully.

"Mmmm." Dark didn't feel like pretending everything was all right just then, even if it might bring down his friends cheery mood. What right did other people have of being so darned happy when he was so obviously not?

They flew over Duckburg. Launchpad missed the familiar skyline. He could pinpoint almost every spot he'd crashed over his time spent there. But his fond memories weren't enough to make him forget to worry about Darkwing's depression. He hoped DW would patch things up with the witch soon. Living with the neurotic duck was even starting to affect his normally perpetual pleasant mood.

"I think we're there." Launchpad brought the Thunderquack down hard and they skidded across the gravel lot beside the ramshackle house. They finally came to a teeth clattering halt and both soon jumped from the plane and made their way to the hideout.

"Um, I guess we knock." Darkwing was amazed they had approached the place with no trouble. "You sure this is the right place?"

The door opened before Launchpad could confirm. There, in front of them, was the wizened face of an old beagle. Her prison stripe outfit did nothing for her dumpy figure. Her eyes squinted as she gave Darkwing a quick inspection then widened as she recognized Launchpad.

"You?" She looked amazed, then tried to quickly recover herself. "I'll have you know I've already met with my Parole Officer yesterday and have already preformed my community service for the week. You can also tell Scrooge to stop pestering my boys over something they couldn't possibly have done!" The last sentence was punctuated by her poking Launchpad in the chest with her finger.

Darkwing noted the exchange and made a mental note to question LP about Ma Beagle later. "Listen, Ma'am, a felony has been committed and the cops are only doing their job. They have to cover all the angles before they can rule out any suspects."

"You don't look like a cop." Ma Beagle scoffed haughtily and stood back in the middle of her door with her arms crossed. Obviously making a stand against authority. "You look like an idiot. You and McQuack are the perfect pair."

Darkwing saw red. "Now see here! Just because you are out of jail temporarily doesn't mean I can't throw you back in there! I'll be watching you, lady! You AND your boys! If anyone of you and your kin even LOOK at Mr. McDuck the wrong way, I'll--- I'll--- do something!"

Ma Beagle looked unimpressed. "By who's authority? You're nothing but a trumped up citizen. A duck with a complex and some serious ego issues." She paused and looked him up and down again, "And you need obvious help in accessorizing your wardrobe."

Darkwing Duck was nearly trembling at her words. So obviously loaded, but he was too blinded by anger to tell she was baiting him.

"Um, DW---" Launchpad tried to soothe his friend.

"I KNOW you or one of your boys tried to kill Mr. McDuck! And I'll prove it and I'll make sure I have a camera with me so I can take pictures of the look on your face as you and your boys get sentenced to life and thrown in jail! Then the judge and D.A. and I will make a shrine of those pictures and then laugh and do a jig around it!" He ranted then whirled around and stalked off back to the Thunderquack.

"Um, nice seeing you again?" Launchpad said uncertainly to the amused criminal and then hurried off after the masked mallard. "DW! DW!"

"WHAT?" Darkwing growled.

"Weren't we supposed to ask her some questions?"

"Forget it, LP! She'd just lie to us anyway even if she pretended to cooperate. We'll stick around and watch her--- like a hawk!"

Launchpad opened the hatch and both of then jumped into the plane. "But, Loopy's flying in this Friday, DW. I don't have a way to contact her to tell her to meet us in Duckburg."

Figures, the crime fighter thought darkly. "We'll figure something out, LP. Don't worry. We'll settle this matter with Mr. McDuck and STILL have time to gad about with your sister."

And Launchpad all too eagerly believed.

*****

Upon their arrival to the Bin, they had to pass by the new purple limo to get to the entrance which sported a pair of armed guards. Duckworth was standing beside the limo as always. Launchpad changed their course to greet and question the old butler.

"Hey, Duckworth." Launchpad hailed the startled driver.

Duckworth hadn't expected to see the pilot ever again, "Hello, Mr. McQuack. Are you back in town for long?"

Launchpad nodded, "We're here to help Mr. McD."

Duckworth deigned to notice Darkwing. "Friend of Mr. McDuck's?"

"No," Dark admitted, "We're here on business. And speaking of business, you ARE the limo driver, are you not?" Darkwing had listened to LP's suggestion they question the old butler. In his mind, he couldn't help but think, 'The butler always does the crime.' But they had ulterior reasons to think otherwise, with the exception that he hadn't been in harms way at the time of the crime, which was odd.

"Yes. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to state the obvious." Duckworth replied stoically. "And why are you asking me anyway? You couldn't possibly think of me as a suspect. I am Mr. McDuck's most loyal servant!" The butler replied indignantly.

"Just covering all the bases." Darkwing continued on with the questioning. "Why were you not with the limo at the time of the explosion? Isn't that your permanent post on an outing?"

Launchpad felt uncomfortable questioning Duckworth's loyalties and found something off in the distance that was interesting to look at so he didn't have to look at the expression of disbelief on the old man's face.

"Mr. McDuck had sent me on a few errands to the nearby stores. I am more then just the limo driver, or his butler… I am his most trusted employee. He often sends me on such excursions. So that is why I was not with the limo when it exploded. I would NEVER do anything to jeopardize my employer's life! You know this, Launchpad." Duckworth looked absolutely appalled that anyone could ever doubt his favor.

Launchpad did know this. "Sorry, Duckworth. It was just a question."

"Okay. I just had to ask." Dark said starkly. Minus one more suspect. He mentally crossed Duckworth off his list of perps.

"See ya, Duckworth." Launchpad couldn't think of any thing else to say or anyway to smooth Duckworth's ruffled feathers. So the two just turned and walked off.

The guards at the entrance of the Bin allowed them entry, once Launchpad explained his past association with Scrooge, and after calling up to Scrooge's office to confirm. Darkwing followed Launchpad, who seemed to know the way.

They road the elevator up to the office on the top floor, where two more guards met them in the long hall.

"You again." One of the guards said, in recognition of the pilot.

"Hey, Quackenbaum." Launchpad greeted the guard.

"Hate to bother you, but what with the latest attempt on McDuck's life, I have to ask that if either of you have any weapons, to please leave them with me. You'll get them back when you leave."

Darkwing frowned. He didn't want to hand over his gas gun or other arsenals, but he could see the necessity of it. He freely handed them all over. Launchpad never carried anything on him that might be considered a weapon, unless you considered his landings as one. The other guard escorted them to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." Came the muted response from the other side of the door.

They stepped into Scrooge's office. Scrooge was at his desk, pouring over what Launchpad guessed to be the latest futures reports. The old miser looked exactly the same as when he'd seen him last.

Scrooge looked up and the agitated look on his face melted away, "Launchpad, M'boy! It's been a long time!" He turned a bit to scrutinize the oddly dressed duck in purple garb, "I did not send for you, Darkwing. I hope you don't expect me to pay for your assistance."

Darkwing tried not to outwardly show that statement bothered him. He valiantly kept a pleasantly bland expression on his face, "I'm not here for reward money, Mr. McDuck. I'm here to see justice is done."

The richest duck in Duckburg gave him a raking look, "I see." He looked back at LP, "You… work… for this person?"

Launchpad shrugged, "Yeah."

"You aren't trying to get back on my payroll, are you, Launchpad?" Scrooge asked suspiciously.

The pilot shook his head, "No, Mr. McD. We just want to help you, is all."

Scrooge stood, leaning against his desk and cut them a hard look, "I refuse to be babysat by the police or anyone else. Not even a friend, you got that, Launchpad? You know this isn't the first time someone has made an attempt on my life."

Launchpad nodded. He knew very well. If it hadn't been that someone thought they saw a Beagle Boy near the limo before the explosion, it could very well be any number of suspects that would want to see the end of Mr. McDuck's reign as one of the world's richest ducks.

"We talked to Ma Beagle," Darkwing said.

Scrooge walked around his desk, "That conniving old spinster? What did you find out?"

"Nothing." Darkwing sighed resolutely. Nothing at all they could use.

"I wouldn't trust her to give exact change, let alone tell the truth." There was no love lost between Scrooge and the scrupulous beagle. "Do as you like with the case. If the police ask, tell them you're on as my retainer. Stay out of my way. This is NOT a paying job. But you CAN say you did work for me."

'Oh boy,' Darkwing thought dryly, still trying to not let the old duck's words prick at his ego.

"Good seeing you again, Launchpad."

"Ditto, Mr. McD." Even Launchpad knew a dismissal when he heard one.

The two left. Darkwing retrieved his weapons and they flew back to the mansion.

"Didn't quite go the way I wanted." Darkwing said disappointedly.

"He's a tough old bird." Launchpad told him out of experience. "He hates people telling him what to do."

"As do I, LP. Well, whether he likes it or not, we're gonna shadow him. Since the attempt failed, I'm not making any bets against the idea that the one behind this will try again."

"Until Friday, that is." Launchpad reminded Dark.

Darkwing rubbed his face with his hand in annoyance to the disruption of a case. "Yeah, we'll shadow Mr. McDuck until time to collect your sister."

*****

Friday morning came all too quickly for Darwking who still hadn't uncovered any better clues as to who tried to kill Mr. McDuck. He thought about just sending LP back to Saint Canard by himself to pick up Loopy while he stayed and continued his investigation, but he HAD promised LP he'd go with. Even Gos wanted to come, despite having to leave the opulent mansion behind. She'd befriended the triplets during her stay there, but only barely tolerated Webby who was way too girly for her tastes.

"Not every day we get to meet one of Launchpad's relatives. Wonder what she'll look like?" Gos had said to her father who had changed into his Drake Mallard clothes before they left Duckburg.

"Well, if names have any meaning at all, and if she's anything like LP…" Drake shuddered at the emanate possibility of disaster. "Shoulda upped our insurance on the house."

At the airport, an anxious Launchpad waited at the mouth of the gate while Drake and Gosalyn stood slightly behind him. Loopy's flight had arrived in a timely manner and the plane had pulled up to the gate. The passengers had yet to disembark, which only made Launchpad that more antsy as he waited.

"Calm down, LP." Drake tried to soothe his nervous friend, "You act like something's going to go wrong." Which it'd better NOT! He added silently.

"Just… can't seem to help myself, Drake." Launchpad minced in place as the first of the passengers strolled out.

Half the plane emptied before he spied a familiar looking young lady. She had changed drastically since he'd seen her last, but there was always that particular look that allowed him to recognize her no matter how much time had changed her.

"Hey, Big Brother!" She waved excitedly as she spied the big duck. She ran up and hugged him, a big grin on her face.

Launchpad hugged her back and couldn't help but smile as well, "You look great, Sis!"

She did indeed. Her blond locks were done up in a bun atop her head, and she had exchanged her new wave, Valley Girl garb into something a bit more sedate, yet stylish. And no bubble gum.

"Loopy, these are my friends Drake Mallard and his daughter Gosalyn." He made introductions. "You'll be staying with us at his house."

Loopy, still smiling widely, shook Drake's hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Drake replied dumbfounded. She seemed normal. Too normal to be LP's sister.

"How old are you?" She asked in way of greeting Gosalyn.

"Nineteen." Gosalyn carefully looked Miss McQuack over. "So, you're Launchpad's sister, huh?"

Loopy nodded pleasantly, "Little sister! You're lucky to get to see Launchpad so much. He's good with kids."

"So, is mom and dad coming too?" Launchpad asked his sister feeling anxious again.

Loopy frowned slightly and shook her head, "No. Dad's in the middle of teaching a flying class. He can't get away to see the wedding."

"Wait, wedding? You're going to get married now?" Drake didn't like surprises being sprung on him. They were too… surprising. "I thought you were just coming to visit." He had an investigation to get back to and he didn't want it to be postponed for any longer then it already was.

"Um, didn't I say she was going to get married?" Launchpad said.

"Yes, but not this moment!" Drake didn't hide his frustration.

"Not this moment, but within the month." Loopy said all too calmly, despite Drake glowering at her.

Drake turned his glare onto LP who winced. "I'm sorry, but I was of the impression you were here for a short visit."

"I didn't mean to inconvenience you. I can always stay at my fiancé's house. He lives in Saint Canard." Loopy sensed troubled waters and tried to steer a course away.

'Great', Drake thought to himself. 'Now I'm the villain.' Then he said aloud. "No, that's okay. You can stay with us. But, I may not be able to stay home for the entirety of your visit. My work will be taking me out of town."

"Who is your fiancé anyway?" Launchpad wanted to know.

"He's the kindest, most sweetest man! I told you I met him on the internet! I can't wait to meet him in person!" Loopy gushed giddily.

Drake was taken aback, "You mean you agreed to marry someone you never even met before?"

Loopy nodded clearly undisturbed, "Oh yes! Didn't I say he was the kindest, most sweetest man? He's also a genius! He's trying to find a way to end the greenhouse affect and save the whole planet!"

"Uh, Loopy… don't you think you should postpone the wedding for, I dunno, a few years, at least until AFTER you meet him?" Launchpad said aggrievedly. Suddenly feeling the need to protect his young and impetuous sister.

But Loopy held no reservations, "He's so marvelous! I arranged for him to come by the house Sunday for dinner! Can't wait for you to meet him, Big Brother!"

Launchpad helplessly looked over to Drake who didn't much care for that idea either. But it couldn't be helped.

"Does he eat meat?" Drake sighed as he tried to plan a dinner menu in his head for the occasion.

Loopy, still smiling brightly replied cheerily, "I dunno! But I'll Instant Messenger him tonight and find out!"

'Wonderful.' Drake thought in despair and could only guess at how LP felt about all this.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the Woodwork

Part III

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Darkwing Duck Fanfic

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck and subsequent characters belong to Disney Studios. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.

Summary: Launchpad's little sister Loopy announces her engagement. But it's not exactly what Launchpad nor Darkwing had hoped for. Darkwing Duck/Ducktales crossover.

(AN: I'd like to thank Enforcerorion and Cheezey for helping me flesh out the remainder of this fic! I was afraid I'd never get this one finished!)

*****

"Please try to be nice to him." Loopy pled with her older brother. She was nervous. He'd sent her before and after pictures so she was prepared with what he looked like. But she wasn't sure if her brother would be accepting of such differences.

"Oh, come on, sis. When am I ever not nice?" Launchpad said.

"Well...look at you! You'll intimidate him!"

Launchpad looked at his sister as if she'd grown a second head. "Intimidating? Me? Funny, Drake… how come no one acts intimidated around me when we're… um… doing stuff?"

Drake glanced at his big friend. "LP, if you were anything like your Negaverse self, you'd scare the pants off of everyone. Good thing you're so laid back or else I think you'd scare everyone witless. Problem is once you open your mouth… well… we'll just leave it at that."

Launchpad didn't know how to take that. It didn't sound like a compliment to him. He scowled at DW so he'd know it didn't totally go over his head.

"I'm nice because I wanna be. I like being nice."

"Okay, Launchpad." Loopy decided to trust her big brother. "He'll be here any minute. Do I look okay?" She added nervously.

"Ya look great, sis!" Launchpad willingly changed the subject.

Gosalyn came down the stairs unhappily. "Still don't see why I gotta wear a dress! I'm not the one getting married!"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Gos, it's part of helping make this a special occasion. We want to make a good impression on her fiancé."

Gosalyn crossed her arms over her chest and positively scowled. "Well, as soon as he leaves I'm putting this frilly thing in the trash compactor before any of the guys see me in it and I loose all my credibility!"

"I dunno Gos, I think it's pretty cute." Launchpad piped up which earned him a dark glower from the teenager. He backed up a pace. "If anything, Gos is more intimidating then I ever could be!"

Drake was about to admonish Gos for such reckless regard of expensive clothing when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it… no… that will seem too eager… big brother, YOU get it!" Loopy's nervousness was causing her to nearly dance in place.

Launchpad agreeably went to get the door after adjusting the tie on his tux. They had all agreed to dress up for the occasion, well, all but for Gosalyn but Drake hadn't been in the mood to let his daughter railroad him that time. Drake and Gosalyn were standing next to each other with an anxious Loopy a little bit in front and to the side of them. The pilot opened the door and gaped at the figure dressed in a tux in front of him.

"YOU!" They both pointed at each other in astonishment.

Loopy watched in horror as her brother tackled her fiancé to the ground and managed to immobilize him.

"LAUNCHPAD! You PROMISED!" Loopy yelled and ran over to the melee.

Drake and Gosalyn never got the chance to see who it was that Launchpad attacked. They glanced at each other a little wide eyed.

"Something tells me Launchpad doesn't approve of Loopy's choice." Gosalyn muttered.

"I'll get the mop." Drake said nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you break it up?" Gosalyn asked. "What about that good impression b.s. you were talking about earlier?'

Drake glared at Gos. However, she did have a point. Resolutely he steeled himself and approached the brawl.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Loopy was shrieking and pounding on her brother's back in a futile attempt to ward Launchpad off her soon to be husband.

"Don'cha know who this is, Loopy?!?" Launchpad said in a gruff tone Drake wasn't used to hearing out of his fiend. Launchpad's wide back was still blocking Drake's view. It also didn't help that Loopy had climbed onto her brothers back and was trying to throttle him.

"Yes, of course I do! He's my fiancé! Get off of him NOW!"

Launchpad froze. "HE'S your fiancé?"

Drake heard the disbelief in his friend's voice. Who on earth was it that could get Launchpad so riled up like that? Launchpad numbly released the man with Loopy still on his back. She'd stopped trying to choke her brother once he did so. The man on the ground scrambled a couple of feet away and tried to catch his breath. Launchpad's tux was now in disarray as well as the fiancé. Drake finally saw whom it was that caused all the excitement and his jaw dropped.

"Bushroot? Your fiancé is Reginald Bushroot?" Drake shouted. He could now understand his friends sudden, hostile actions. He was tempted to do some hurting of his own.

Loopy slid off of Launchpad's back and hurried over to the scuffed up mutant plant-duck. She knelt beside him and her hands flew about him to check to see if he was alright. Once he'd assured her of being okay, she turned and stormed over to her brother who was still crouched on the ground as if frozen.

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me! You'd promised!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, sis. But… I don't think you know your fiancé as well as you should. I know Bushroot. He's, well, he's not a nice guy."

He could see how furious Loopy was with him and couldn't help but feel ashamed of his actions. He HAD promised. But how was he to have known he'd be meeting Bushroot at the door?

"Why didn't you tell me who it was?" Launchpad asked.

"I knew you'd make snap judgment on him if I did. I know who he is and what you and that Darkwing Duck character have done to him over the years! He's not who you think he is!"

Launchpad looked at her gravely. "He's a thief, Loopy… and he hurts people who get in his way."

"He hadn't always been that way!" Loopy shot back angrily.

Bushroot gazed on at the confrontation in amazement. The woman he had grown to love was defending him against her own brother? No one had ever done that for him before and it warmed him. Why hadn't she told him who her brother was? She'd just said everyone in her family were excellent pilots called the Flying Mcquack's. He hadn't ever known Launchpad's last name before. The whole excellent pilots thing had thrown him. The man was obviously the odd duck out of the exceptional piloting skills pool.

Bushroot hadn't lied to Loopy. Even he saw the need for truth in such a relationship. He'd imparted his exploits and their outcomes and she'd taken it all in stride. It had amazed him. After that he'd felt compelled to send her a current photo of himself. He'd figured she'd run screaming. If anything she said it made him even more appealing and tragic. Not even Rhoda had called him appealing. Emboldened by her acceptance, he decided to show her what he had looked like before. She'd called him adorable. Him! Adorable! It had lifted his faith in people like nothing had ever done before! It was the only reason why he'd agreed to meet her brother. She'd said he lived in Saint Canard so he agreed. He didn't like to travel much. People tended to overreact towards him and in a bad way.

He had been nervous, to say the least. He hadn't really had a close, positive relationship with anyone before. Seeing a picture of him was one thing, but meeting him and seeing his odd abilities in the flesh was quite another! But his fears had been eased as she had fussed over him after the unexpected scuffle with her brother. And now she was yelling down her brother in his honor!

Bushroot couldn't help but enjoy the scene. Launchpad looked fully guilt ridden as Loopy let him have it vocally. He'd since stood up and fussed with his disarranged 'hair'.

"Um… maybe we should go in before someone calls the cops out on a public disturbance?" Bushroot interjected.

Launchpad looked up at Bushroot, looking thoroughly contrite. "Uh, yeah. Um… wont you come in?" The big duck stood and dusted himself off.

Loopy went over to Bushroot who held out his arm for her. She took it gladly and gave her brother a stern scowl as they walked past him. She stared down Drake for a long, tense moment before he conceded and stepped aside so the pair could go into the house. Drake and Gosalyn went over to Launchpad's side. He looked mentally and physically beaten.

"You going to go in, Launchpad?" Gos asked. She placed a concerned hand on his arm.

Launchpad looked like he was a million miles away. It took him a moment to look down at his teenaged charge and nod. Gos threw her father a worried glance and pulled Launchpad into the house. Drake followed and closed the door. He was full of misgivings about this whole affair. He didn't like Bushroot being in his house. But the deranged plant hadn't done anything wrong, as of yet. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch the man like a hawk. He was going to keep an eye on his house plants too in case they turned traitorous. The last thing he needed was for Bushroot to figure out he was Darkwing Duck.

To be continued…


End file.
